


莫扎特与Queen

by Bittersugar



Series: 网络一线牵 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 他和Queen不和的事，本来只有安东尼奥、阿洛伊西娅、康斯坦斯和南妮尔知道，但由于一次直播事故，知道的、不该知道的人就都知道了——那段被人截成动图，作为表情包混迹于大江南北。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: 网络一线牵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856035
Kudos: 4





	莫扎特与Queen

**Author's Note:**

> 是本子《白夜》中收录的文章《网络一线牵》的番外，现在解禁一下

众所周知，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特和安东尼奥·萨列里家的猫并不对付。

这事打他们第一次在萨列里家的门廊下接吻时就被发现了，吻得难舍难分的两个人忽略了扒着二人裤腿的黑猫，可停下后莫扎特才发现自己的裤子被猫爪刮坏了。

安东尼奥有些过意不去，但莫扎特摆摆手表示并不在意。他拉着马上要成为自己同居人的萨列里，风风火火地把他那间租来的小公寓搬了个空。他们把东西一股脑地扔进阿洛伊西娅的车里，又一股脑地堆在萨列里家的地板上。

他其实没什么要带的东西，充其量就是些衣服和化妆品。

但当天他们着急还车，扔下东西就头也不回地出了门。Queen被堵在房间里喵呜喵呜地叫着，莫扎特想他可能就是那时候和猫咪结下了梁子。

他和Queen不和的事，本来只有安东尼奥、阿洛伊西娅、康斯坦斯和南妮尔知道，但由于一次直播事故，知道的、不该知道的人就都知道了——那段被人截成动图，作为表情包混迹于大江南北。

视频里，正拿着化妆刷往脸上扫粉的莫扎特突然止住了动作。黑猫Queen跳上桌子，照着莫扎特的脸干净利落地甩了个耳光。

美妆博主沃菲愣住了，镜头之外的萌宠博主杀人交响曲也愣住了，屏幕之外的观众们也愣住了。最先反应过来的是萨列里，一把抱起了Queen撤离现场。但猫咪被托住肋下，一时之间竟是拉得老长。

事后安东尼奥单独对猫咪进行了半个小时之久的批评教育，但显然收效甚微。在沙发上躺尸的莫扎特攥紧了手里敷脸的冰袋，总觉得黑猫的眼神更加凶狠了。

事实证明，莫扎特的直觉很准。

那天他正拿着用自己小一个月的收益买来的乳液坐在桌前，却被猫咪狠狠地抓了下手背。莫扎特大叫一声，紧随其后的便是罐体清脆的碎裂声。美妆博主顾不得自己已经发红发肿的手背，跪在地上对着乳液哀嚎起来。沃尔夫冈看着留了个猫屁股给他的Queen，当真是敢怒不敢言。

这事他没告诉萨列里，但安东尼奥发现了自己的钢琴在腿部似乎蹭上了什么东西。等周末的时候，他甜蜜贴心的男朋友便悄悄买了一瓶新的送给他。

阿洛伊西娅觉得这是好事，但莫扎特却认为这会显得他既处理不好同居人的猫，更是需要在经济上被同居人支持。南妮尔说他想太多，毕竟安东尼奥·萨列里是个跟他一样经济独立的男人。可尽管被这般安慰，莫扎特依旧开心不起来。

这便是，在萨列里要离开一周因此提出把Queen送去寄养时，被莫扎特一口拒绝的全部原因了。

第一天，一人一猫都觉得在家里呆得有些不自在。

Queen显然是知道自家铲屎官拖着行李箱出门代表着什么，但它还无法接受和另一只还算陌生的两脚兽呆在一起。

莫扎特坐在电脑前剪辑着视频，希望能在不破坏整体效果的情况下让乱入的Queen从画面中消失。他的粉丝们也有不少人粉萌宠博主杀人交响曲，Queen的出现总是能让他们开心起来。可黑猫永远不可能像在安东尼奥身边那样温柔对他，几乎每次都要搞出些乱子。

因为这个原因，莫扎特现在都不怎么开直播了。

他侧过头，猫儿正无聊地趴在爬架的最顶端。但莫扎特心里清楚，它说不定何时就会用翱翔的姿态从上面猛地跳下。

猫会飞吗？它们虽然不会，却总能做出来和飞差不多的动作。

安东尼奥是早上走的，因此已经喂完了猫咪。莫扎特早上起来的时候还检查了一下宠物饮水机，发现自家男友已经把一切都准备妥当了。不仅如此，他还把猫包拿出来放在了玄关的储物柜上，似乎是在暗示沃尔夫冈，如果搞不定就把猫咪带到宠物店去寄养。

他的工作桌就摆在客厅里，上面有台电脑，还有数不胜数的瓶瓶罐罐。萨列里艰难地给这些东西腾了个地方，小心地避开了自己的施坦威。

但这样做的后果，便是莫扎特和Queen在客厅里的小天地有些近。

美妆博主按下保存，正准备把自己的奋斗结果从软件里导出，那边的猫咪就抽冷子地纵身一跃。

“啊！！”

莫扎特怪叫一声，猫咪不偏不倚地落在了笔电的键盘上，嗖地一下子跳走了。

顾不得生气，沃尔夫冈一把捧起自己的电脑查看视频的情况。还好，导出还在继续，没出现什么让他绝望的后果。他侧头去怒视Queen，可黑猫正好整以暇地喝着水。

这样不行。

他合上自己的电脑，连着电源线一同装进包里。莫扎特给阿洛伊西娅打了个电话，希望对方能叫上康斯坦斯一同出来见个面。如果可以，最好能教教自己该怎么与一只看上去好像要把自己从这个家里赶出去的黑猫和平共处。

“我觉得，Queen可能是有些害怕。”

“它害怕我？”莫扎特险些喷出口水，“我害怕它还不成！您不知道我是生活在何等的水深火热之中，也许我一回家就会看到它打碎了我所有的化妆品。”

康斯坦斯缩了缩脖子，莫扎特先生是她姐姐的朋友，女孩这还是第一次见他被气到跳脚、搞到崩溃的样子。阿洛伊西娅怼了他一把，示意莫扎特注意下自己的语气。尤其是，邻桌已经有些人看过来了。

“抱歉，康斯坦斯，”美妆博主捂着额头，“我太激动了。”

“这没什么。”韦伯小姐摇摇头，“您看，对Queen而言您还是陌生人，此前它的世界里只有萨列里先生。它虽然还呆在自己家，但萨列里先生却不在。”

沃尔夫冈叹了口气，在这一点上，他大概是能体会Queen的心情的。如果说安东尼奥·萨列里是他与猫咪之间的纽带，那么恐怕在Queen眼中，对方连接着它和整个世界。或者说， ** **安东尼奥就是它的整个世界**** 。

“我该怎么办，”美妆博主瘫在桌子上，“它大概都不会让我碰它的。”

“您得慢慢来，沃尔夫冈。”阿洛伊西娅忍不住插嘴，要知道，她可是花了那么久才能跟康斯坦斯的猫搞好关系。但一想到如今能够自如地撸猫，便怎样都值了。

康斯坦斯点点头：“您可以让它主动来接近您，它总会忍不住的。”

“希望我们俩都能顺利活到安东尼奥回来，”沃尔夫冈拿出手机，“天啊，我可真想他。”

韦伯家的两位小姐翻了个白眼，她们就知道，无论莫扎特以什么样的理由找朋友们出来，最后他们都会被喂上一嘴狗粮。

但好在，当晚的小聚会不到八点钟就结束了。莫扎特着急回家去看看Queen的情况，但阿洛伊西娅知道他是担心猫咪把他的化妆品搞得一片狼藉。想了想，美妆博主自打同萌宠博主见了面后，整个恋爱就谈得顺风顺水，如今在猫咪这里栽了个大跟头，看来上天也是公平的。

他把钥匙插进锁孔，开门的时候还特意放慢了速度。

莫扎特从前养过狗，狗儿总是会在他转动钥匙的时候开始挠门。可猫显然和狗不太一样——门里一片寂静，叫他徒生一股不详的预感。

美妆博主轻轻推开门，黑暗之中立马注意到了Queen发着绿光的眼睛。

男人猛抽一口气，随即拍拍自己的心脏打开灯。黑猫趴在安东尼奥的钢琴上，眼神凶狠地看着他。莫扎特扫扫自己的工作桌，发现那上面一切都好。他拖鞋进屋，才发现Queen猫碗里的猫粮似乎一点儿没动。

他倒是吃饱了，可猫咪似乎还在挨饿。

沃尔夫冈脱鞋洗手，迅速把萨列里出门前准备好的猫饭放进微波炉里解冻。Queen大概也闻到了味道，自施坦威上轻盈跳下，悄无声息地躲在餐桌下。莫扎特拿出另一个猫碗，把猫饭倒在里面。这时候，Queen已经伸出舌头舔着自己的嘴了。

然而，它还是对眼前的两脚兽心怀戒备。哪怕沃尔夫冈把猫碗放在地上，Queen也没有就这么贸然钻出桌子。莫扎特蹲在地上叫了它几声，甚至伸手想把它抓出来。

可猫爪滑过他的手背后，莫扎特也只能作罢了。他坐在一旁的椅子上，耐心地拿出手机。见他没了动静，Queen才终于跑过去吃饭。

好吧，不管怎么说还是吃了，虽然付出了一定代价，但莫扎特同志依旧取得了胜利。

他给安东尼奥发消息，告诉他一人一猫还算相安无事。这可不是件容易的事，萨列里诚实且直白地表示他以为莫扎特第一天就会向宠物店投降呢。

晚上，美妆博主沃菲罕见地发了和化妆无关的东西。

照片中，一只黑猫趴在钢琴上，瞪大金色的眼睛充满敌意地看着他；而画面左侧，一只拳头上带着红肿的爪印。

****安东不在的第一天，万事开头难**** 。美妆博主如此总结道。

第二天，莫扎特收到了大堆来自粉丝的慰问。

女孩子们的反应对此哭笑不得，既心疼自家爱豆的手，又因为他无奈的语气和Queen的表情笑出声。他还因此涨了少量粉丝，想必小半部分原本关注的是萌宠博主杀人交响曲——评论里不少人都在问交响曲先生又去演出了啊。

沃尔夫冈回复了几个重复率较高的问题，便起身打算看看Queen的情况。

黑猫跟萨列里呆在一起久了，似乎也养成了规律的生活作息。等莫扎特睡到日上三竿起来——这不能怪他，安东尼奥不在，他总觉得自己身下的床又大又冷，能睡着还多亏抱着对方的枕头——Queen已经吃完了早饭。

“早上好，Queen。”

他朝猫咪打着招呼，后者勉强地喵呜了一声。美妆博主揉着眼睛，到阳台上拿猫粮把猫碗填满。他今天该直播了，便打算到咖啡店去避开Queen。

等到糊弄完自己的早饭——萨列里给自家主子准备了猫饭，却忽视了自家男友——时间已经将近十点钟。他磨蹭着化了个妆，等出门的时候已经是中午了。

Queen蹲伏在沙发扶手上看着他，叫低头穿鞋的莫扎特心里发毛。

_您要多和它互动_ 。

康斯坦斯的话出现在他脑子里，美妆博主吞了下口水，走过去蹲在Queen面前。这个动作着实让他担心，生怕猫咪一爪子拍花了他的脸。

“我要出去一趟，Queen。”他试探性地揉了揉猫的头，“很快就会回来的。”

猫儿毫无反应地盯着他，叫莫扎特怀疑它究竟在计划着什么阴谋。但最后，Queen喵呜了一声，抬头蹭了蹭他的手指。

一时之间，莫扎特感觉自己的心都要融化了。

然而好景不长，喜怒无常的黑猫扫了他一眼，反应冷淡地转身离开了。

出了门，莫扎特迅速地群发了这条消息。

【天啊！刚才Queen蹭了我的手！用它的头蹭了我的手。】

【呃......恭喜？】是阿洛伊西娅。

【沃菲......别告诉我你给安东尼奥也发了这条消息。】是南妮尔。

【太棒了！恭喜您！】是康斯坦斯。

【看到你们这样相安无事的相处就好，我本来还想提前回去，现在看来你们应该没什么问题。】是安东尼奥。

【不！！！！你还是快点儿回来吧，我想你，Queen也想你！】

【我尽量，先不跟你聊了，还要工作。晚上见。】

【晚上见。啾！(づ￣ 3￣)づ】

这一路，莫扎特都保持着一种明媚的好心情。临近中午，他下了地铁便一步三跳地朝甜品店走。那边的安东尼奥想必已经因为他的飞吻脸色通红、接着露出羞涩的微笑。

老板为他献上了当季新品，莫扎特对此赞不绝口，表示下次要带安东尼奥一起来。

他把准备种草的几样东西从包里一一拿出，其中就有萨列里作为补偿给他买的那一瓶。虽然他的粉丝基本都是年轻女孩，可莫扎特每次做推荐视频，都会推荐上主打和它的替代品。毕竟人们的经济能力有限，年龄和肤质都相对不同。

“大家好，美妆博主沃菲，为您效劳！已经到了午饭的时间了吧，要不要看看沃菲的最新推荐呢？这次主要是想给大家推荐一款乳液，当然还有它的替代品......”

约莫半个小时，莫扎特就做完了这期种草直播。

由于是在公共场合，他便没有再和粉丝聊太久——当然了，他们绝大多数都很想八卦他和安东尼奥的情感状况。自打双方公布恋情后，两人的粉丝便都跑来了莫扎特这里看直播。也不能怪他们，毕竟萨列里依旧是不露脸的状态。

不过，在养猫方面，不少粉丝还是比莫扎特有经验的。

这便是，美妆博主沃菲在回家路上特意去了趟宠物店的原因。店员是认得他的，此刻正一面八卦着他和萨列里的后续故事，一面自告奋勇地帮忙挑选着猫咪玩具。莫扎特自己也在拿，比如这个星战老鼠系列，就深得他心。

可惜因为太过火爆，被莫扎特拿到手里的，就只有绝地大师尤达了。

莫扎特心下有些复杂，哪怕店员在结账时笑盈盈地跟他讲许多猫咪都喜欢这款老鼠，他也觉得Queen一定不在这个范畴之内。

事实证明，沃尔夫冈在关于Queen的事情上有着不可思议的准确直觉。

黑猫对其他东西都相当感兴趣，唯有那只绿色的尤达老鼠被扔在了一边。美妆博主看着它玩得不亦乐乎，偷偷拍下了今日份的照片。

****大进展！Queen今天还蹭了我的手！**** 他想了想，没把安东可能提前回来的消息发布。

第三天，莫扎特感觉到事情有些不一样了。

他照例起床往猫儿的碗里填粮，却发现Queen正以一种令人惊叹的步伐在他双脚之间穿行。黑猫的身子被拉长，迈着优雅的步子蹭着他的小腿。

沃尔夫冈受宠若惊，只恨自己没有拿着手机录下视频。

几乎整个上午，莫扎特都举着手机在屋子里走来走去，希望能和Queen重现早上的一幕。然而事与愿违，黑猫在这期间一直懒洋洋地趴在沙发上，相当蔑视地看着锲而不舍地呼喊它的莫扎特。

后来，猫咪宁愿跑去玩那只绿色的尤达老鼠，也不愿意正眼瞧一下自家铲屎官的男朋友。

莫扎特大受打击，干巴巴地吃着自己煮坨的面条。自打跟安东尼奥同居后，他下厨的次数就越来越少。萨列里是个讲究生活的人，沃尔夫冈自动把他归类到有猫的精致男人那一类。这听上去就有些令人感慨了——身为美妆博主的莫扎特在生活中常常是不修边幅的，而作为萌宠博主的萨列里却丝毫没有被家里的猫咪困扰、过得舒适整洁。

说到美妆，又到了他应该发布视频的日子。

金发男人心有余悸地看了眼猫咪，不知道这次又会搞出什么乱子。他原先租的房子早就退掉了，撸妆的话也不好去咖啡店。

思至此，他决定今天下午就开工。万一Queen又入镜了，他还有更多的时间去做后期。不过在此之前，莫扎特决定先联系下自己的男朋友。

安东尼奥·萨列里现在已经小有名气，这次出差也并非是去演出，而是去外地跟同行们一起交流经验、互相学习。一般来讲，上午和下午他都会比较忙，晚上则要整理白天的东西。这还是自他们短暂分别后，莫扎特第一次拨打了他的号码。

电话很快就被接了起来，但那边没有回答，莫扎特等了一会儿才听到熟悉的声音。

“沃尔夫冈，怎么了？”

熟悉的声音一响起，就叫莫扎特意识到自己远比以为的还要想念安东尼奥。他按下免提，想看看Queen对于自家铲屎官的声音会不会有什么反应。

“没什么，就是想你了。”

那边又是半天没了声音，沃尔夫冈比了个胜利的手势。萨列里这个人很容易害羞，而莫扎特相当热衷于打直球。想必这会儿，黑发的男人定是已经红了脸。

“你要是没有什么事，我就先......”

“别别别！”莫扎特立马打断他，同时发现猫咪已经在歪头看着这边了，“我是真的很想你，安东，Queen也很想你，你这都走了好几天了。你跟Queen说说话吧，它正竖着耳朵听你的声音呢。”

萨列里叹了口气：“你们能友好相处真是太好了，我一直担心你们俩会搞出什么乱子。Queen？Queen？你在吗？”

“它过来啦，安东！”莫扎特调大了通话音量，“开个视频吧，好不好？”

“不行，我不在宾馆。”站在楼梯间的萨列里四处张望了下，发现周围空无一人，“Queen，你要听莫扎特的话，和他好好相处，不能再捣乱了。我过几天就会回去的，我保......”

“你怎么 ** **还要过几天**** 才会回来啊？！”

莫扎特的声音打断了一人一猫温情的时刻，安东尼奥被吼得吓了一跳，而Queen则相当不满地看着他。但这可不怪沃尔夫冈，他盼星星、盼月亮，简直是在掰着手指头数着日子过。他跟萨列里进展飞快，哪怕已经同居了依旧是处于恨不得每天都黏在一起的热恋期——当然，可能安东尼奥比他理智得多。

电话里传来微不可察的叹气声：“我会尽量早点儿回去的，你和Queen好好照顾对方。”

“它哪里能——”莫扎特瞟了一眼Queen，立马改口，“你放心吧，我们俩会一起等你回来的。安东，Queen今天还在我走路的时候从我的脚中间穿行了呢！可惜我没拿手机。”

安东尼奥轻笑一声：“放心吧，以后你会有机会录下来的。我这边还有事，先不跟你说了。”

“我爱你。”沃尔夫冈耍赖道。

萨列里犹豫了一下：“我也爱你，沃尔夫冈。”

这通电话想必是蕴含了相当大的魔力。

整个下午，莫扎特都忙着录视频、做后期剪辑；而Queen安静地做着自己的事，丝毫没有像往常那样给他一个惊吓意味过多的惊喜。

他在晚饭前就发布了视频，心情大好地叫了外卖。

披萨送到的时候，他刚给Queen的猫碗里续满猫粮。金发男人付了小费，便把披萨盒放在茶几上。他搬来之后，萨列里家还是发生了不少变化。比如这些立在电视旁的碟片、茶几下的这块小地毯。

电影之夜也确实是他的主意，为的就是增进彼此的感情、更加了解对方的喜好。

莫扎特蹲在DVD前，塞进去一张《星球大战》的碟片。等机器开始运转，他就退回到沙发附近，直接坐在地毯上。

尽管已经看过很多次，这一系列由乔治·卢卡斯打造的太空歌剧依旧是他的心头大爱。美妆博主举着一块披萨，心思却全在电影上。不知何时——总之等他注意到的时候，Queen已经坐在他身边。

也许是被屏幕里的尤达大师吸引，往日不屑于参加这类观影活动的黑猫，俨然已经对剧情入了迷。沃尔夫冈悄悄拿了手机，小心翼翼地对着猫的侧脸拍了一张。

****看来它和我一样喜欢星战。** **

****

今天的美妆博主，又在自己的账号上晒男朋友的猫了呢。

第四天，莫扎特觉得自己的头被封印了。

还未等他睁开眼睛，便感觉头上又热又重。有什么东西强行挤进床头和他的发顶之间的位置，而且显然已经在那儿呆了有段时间了。

莫扎特战战兢兢地伸出手，摸到了柔软的皮毛——是Queen。

猫咪会在人头上睡觉的事他是知道的，但沃尔夫冈怎么都没想到这事会发生在自己身上。他摸着放在床头柜上的手机，调到自拍模式拍下了这可能只会在梦里出现的一幕。

然而仿佛是察觉到自己身下的两脚兽已经醒了，Queen毫不犹豫地站起身，柔软的肉垫踩在莫扎特额头上。黑猫倒是没甩甩尾巴大摇大摆地走出去，而是走到了床尾处再度躺下。莫扎特心下有些惋惜，看起了刚才拍下的照片。

图片中，他一头睡得凌乱的金发被黑猫强行压下。Queen的眼睛直勾勾地盯着摄像头，像是在表示自己已经发现了莫扎特的小动作。

美妆博主打开自己的社交账号，迅速地晒了今日的猫片。

他刷刷动态，又打开油管看了几个视频。等再度查看自己的账号，却发现自己掉粉了。

这事在他和萌宠博主杀人交响曲出柜的时候就发生过——总有人不喜欢这样的事，但美妆博主沃菲可万万没想到，自己晒晒猫片竟然还会掉粉。诚然，大家关注他是因为美妆，可跟萨列里一样，莫扎特着实有些东西会忍不住同人分享。

沃尔夫冈心情有些欠佳，但人来人往，粉丝的去留也不是他能控制的事。他又看了眼黑猫，正在给自己洗脸的Queen一注意到他的视线，就猛地停下了动作。莫扎特弯起嘴角，好心情似乎又回来了。若是阿洛伊西娅在这里，定然是会忍不住摇头叹息的——毕竟作为社交网络上的红人，粉丝是他们饭碗的保障。

今天已经是周四了，哪怕昨天跟安东尼奥通过电话，思念却丝毫没有减少。

莫扎特翻身下床，准备先去看看Queen的猫碗是不是满的。跟萨列里同居以后，他的生活确实比以前规律得多。

客厅里，昨天的披萨盒还摆在茶几上。沃尔夫冈心虚了，灰溜溜地把那些东西收进垃圾袋里。他的男友还是有轻微洁癖的，就算莫扎特感受到对方为了自己已经明显放低了标准，他也不想搞出什么乱子来。

Queen的猫粮碗还满着，看上去几乎一口没动。想到冰箱里还剩下的猫饭，莫扎特便把它拿出来放去微波炉里解冻。香味逐渐飘了出来，叼着牙刷的美妆博主站在厨房里，忙活着烧开一小锅水煮面。他起得晚，安东尼奥不在家的时候基本就是一天两餐。同居之后，莫扎特甚至都不怎么在晚上出门了。有的时候他和安东一起出去，总会担心被独自留在家里的Queen。那时南妮尔听了他的话，忍不住咯咯笑道这听上去像是有了个孩子。莫扎特也微笑起来，姐姐的声音透过电话传来，莫名叫他有些想念。

沃尔夫冈啪嗒着拖鞋再度走回卫生间，在心里盘算着他是不是该带安东尼奥回个家。

诚然，现在就见家长可确实有些太快了，可他们甚至 ** **已经同居**** 了啊！想起在咖啡馆初见的那次，两个人坐在一起的模样，可当真有些像是相亲。

他吐掉嘴里的水，开始了漫长的洗脸和护肤过程。对于美妆博主来说，他的那张脸着实至关重要。当然了，在推荐之前先试试效果，也是专业素养的一部分。

可闻到香味的Queen真是等不得了，平常铲屎官在家，都会变着法子换着顺序地给它准备食物。但这个入侵了他们家的两脚兽显然不如以前那个铲屎的，Queen坐在地上，伸出爪子扒拉着莫扎特的裤脚。

被嫌弃的两脚兽最后拍了拍脸，急匆匆地冲进厨房。猫饭香气四溢，闻得莫扎特肚子直叫。他把饭食放进猫碗，又照安东尼奥叮嘱过的挤了些东西拌好才放在地上。

猫咪凑过去小口地吃了起来，莫扎特难受地看着锅里咕噜的面条。

带萨列里一起回家的念头刚一出现，便有些打不住了。

仔细想想，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特也有一阵子没回萨尔斯堡了。他的爸爸并不看好美妆博主这份工作，两个人一拍即散。他和安东尼奥一同在网络上出柜后，南妮尔和妈妈还曾打来视频电话，要他挑个合适的时机带安东尼奥回来看看。

美妆博主解决过早饭，便开始了自己无所事事的一天。

他最近没有太多应酬邀约，最新一期的美妆视频也已经在昨天就发布完毕。莫扎特打开社交账号，有不少粉丝对于他和Queen搞好关系一事留下了评论。

沃尔夫冈草草浏览了下，便看起了昨天新发布的美妆视频下的留言。他盘腿坐在地毯上，拿出自己的小本子开始记录粉丝的问题以及对下期的建议。他在直播的时候通常会解答这些疑问，毕竟大多数粉丝都希望自己能变得美丽。

等忙完这个，时间已经到了下午。莫扎特列了张清单，以备下次直播时使用。

Queen窝在沙发上，像是在观察着这只两脚兽又在搞什么鬼。莫扎特回头揉了揉黑猫的脑袋，跟着从地毯上起身躺到沙发上。他枕着做成金发小人模样的抱枕，怀里则抱着另一个黑发小人的。

这是南妮尔送给他和安东尼奥的礼物，心灵手巧的姑娘特意把这些人形抱枕做成了他们各自的样子。

想到自己的姐姐，莫扎特真的觉得自己应该带着安东尼奥去萨尔斯堡看看了。

现在出行要比以前方便得多，如果萨列里同意，他们几乎随时都能出发。只是苦了Queen，恐怕又得去宠物店呆上一阵子。想到这里，莫扎特有几分愧疚地看向黑猫。猫咪倒是没在看他，而是注视着他手中的抱枕。

“你也很想他，是吗？”

黑猫喵呜了一声，多多少少算是给了他个回答。

睡觉的时候，Queen罕见地跟着莫扎特一起晃进了卧室。

美妆博主抱着安东尼奥的抱枕钻进被窝，惊奇地看着猫咪跟着他跳上了床。他们离得不远，莫扎特伸手，就能揉到黑猫毛绒绒的脑袋。

然而他揉了没一会儿，就搂着抱枕睡着了。

Queen拱了拱他的指头，也跟着闭上了眼睛。

第五天，安东尼奥·萨列里打着哈欠把行李箱拖进家门。

这是个惊喜，他瞒着莫扎特买了头天夜里的机票，顶着黑眼圈一大早就到达了维也纳。

指挥家先生踩进拖鞋，放轻了动作。沃尔夫冈没醒，倒是Queen也没出来迎接。放在玄关处的猫包依旧在那，柜子底下是装有外卖盒的垃圾袋。客厅里多了不少猫玩具，他们家的茶几上也放了些东西。

屋子里不算整洁，但却意外地充满了人情味。 _家的感觉_ ，他微笑起来。

萌宠博主朝卧室走去，轻轻地拧着门把手。他的男朋友还在睡觉，Queen倒是已经醒了。黑猫打沃尔夫冈脑袋顶上抬起头，腾地站起身子。它不客气地从莫扎特头顶踩过去，朝萨列里扑了上去。

安东尼奥把它抱进怀里，用颧骨蹭着它的脑袋。黑猫喵喵地叫着，他忙出声让它别吵。

“怎么了......”沃尔夫冈揉揉眼睛翻过身，嘴角很没形象地挂着口水印，“安东！你回来了！”

这下子，莫扎特可是完全清醒过来了。他一把掀开被子，以几乎比Queen还迅猛的势头扑了上来。

“我好想你！你怎么不跟我说一声？”

萨列里红着脸别扭起来，他一手抱着Queen，一手搂着莫扎特：“昨天忙完以后突然发现还有机票——你和Queen相处得怎么样？你们没有不和吧？”

“当然没有！你看，”莫扎特从萨列里手中接过黑猫，“Queen现在跟我——哎呦！”

“喵呜！”

黑猫怒叫一声，反爪给了沃尔夫冈一巴掌。它蹬着美妆博主的脸，朝着自己的铲屎官轻盈一跃。被萨列里接住后，还一副凶神恶煞的表情瞪着他。

“你这个没良心的小混蛋！”莫扎特捂着脸，“竟然 ** **又**** 打我！”

“喵！”

_莫扎特与Queen_ ，被这一人一猫夹在中间的萨列里笑起来， _他们碰到一起简直就是麻烦与灾难。_

但，也是生活与家。

——END——


End file.
